jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Big Hero 6 is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The Justice Guardians' travels take them to the city of San Fransokyo where they meet young Hiro Hamada who lost his brother Tadashi in a fire. When a mysterious evil masked man named Yokai attacks the city, Hiro and the Justice Guardians bring together a group of young heroes to stop this menace. Trivia *Botley, Midna, Sora, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy will guest star in this. *Xion makes her first invention in this Adventure. Scenes At San Fransokyo Institute of Technology *Midna: *laughs* Someone's sure enjoying himself. *Jeffrey: *laughs excitedly* *Discord: *dubbed as Commander Rourke* Like a child on Christmas. *Aqua: *giggles* Enjoying yourself, dear? *Jeffrey: Oh, yeah!! * Jaden: *chuckles* Try to at least calm down, big bro. *Jeffrey: I can't help it! This is so awesome! *Xion: *smiles* I feel so excited being here too! *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's my girl. *Tadashi: Enjoying your visit so far? *Jeffrey: Yes, of course. This is incredible! *Xion: I feel so inspired! *Aqua: *smiles* *Tadashi: Just wait 'til you meet my friends. *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *Wasabi: Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Do not move! Behind the line, please! *Jeffrey: Yikes! *gets behind the line* *Spike: *gets behind the line* What for? *Xion: *gets behind the line* *Tadashi: Hey, Wasabi. This is my brother, Hiro. And meet the Justice Guardians. *Wasabi: Hello, Hiro. Prepare to be amazed. *Jeffrey: Whoa! Is that...?! *Wasabi: *takes out and apple* Catch. *tosses the apple through his invention and the apple is sliced into thin peels* *Xion: Wow! *catches one* *Baby Lily: ...! Oooooooooooooooooohhhh!!! *catches one too* *Jeffrey: WOW!! *Hiro: *catches an apple peel* Wow..... *Midna: What is that? *(Wasabi turns on his invention to show several last lines) *Jeffrey: WHOA!! *Hiro: Laser enduced plasma? *Jeffrey: Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* Someone's happy. Quiet! *Baymax: We jumped out a window! *Meowth: *whispers* Shh! Shut up! * Tammy: *whispers* Now come on! Get up those stairs! *(They try to get Baymax upstairs) * Baymax: *lands his head on the first step* *DJ: Oh, brother. *Midna: *moans in annoyance* He's hopeless... * Xion: Let's just get this over with. * Aunt Cass: Hiro?! You home sweetie?! * Jaden: ...! *gulps* *Jeffrey: Uh oh. *whispers to everyone* Okay. Act casual. *Hiro: Um........ *to Aunt Cass* That's right! *Midna: *whispers* What about the talking marshmallow here? * Scamper: We'll take care of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man here. *Jeffrey: All right. Carchase * *Alexis: *struggles to get to the surface but starts to lose consciousness* *(Dragon-Jeffrey sees Alexis and quickly grabs her) *(Dragon-Aqua points to the surface) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods and swims to the surface* *(Everyone gets to the surface) *Jaden: *coughs* *Dragon-Xion: Everyone okay? *Jesse: I think so... *Goofy: That was close... *Alexis: My life flashed through my eyes! I thought I almost drowned!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I got you, little sis. *Alexis: *smiles a bit* Thank you for saving us. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Xion's invention *Xion: Mommy? Daddy? ..... I wanna build an invention of my very own. *Jeffrey: ...! Really? *Aqua: Hmmm.... What do you think, dear? * Jeffrey: ... *smiles* I don't see why not. * Xion: *smiles widely* REALLY, DADDY?!? * Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, sweetie. * Xion: *smiles widely and hugs Jeffrey* Oh thank you, daddy!!!! *Jeffrey: *hugs her back* Aw. You're welcome. *Aqua: *smiles* Now sweetie. Before you can invent, you need an idea. *Xion: I know. But i haven't thought of one yet. *Jeffrey: Remember what Bigweld says. "See a need, fill a need." *Xion: Right. Thanks, Daddy. Mommy. *Aqua: Look around you, my little Princess. You could be inspired by what you may find. *Xion: *smiles* I'll do my best. I'll let you know when i find my inspiration. * Jeffrey: *smiles* * (Xion walks around until she looks outside to see Tammy, Meowth and Baby Lily) * Tammy: Okay. Okay I think I've got it this time. *Xion: ...? * Meowth: You sure about this, Tam? * Tammy: The pill Mr. Dragonheart created gave my brother DJ flight, so maybe I can too! *Meowth: Let's hope so, kiddo. *Tammy: *gets into position, and takes a big leap into the air* *Baby Lily: ...! *Tammy: *falls to the ground* Oof! *Meowth: Ooh! * Xion: ...! * Baby Lily: You okay, Tammy?!? * Tammy: Yeah. I'm okay. I've been through worse. * Xion: *thinks to herself* Poor Tammy. She hasn't gain the power of flight yet. ...!! Wait! That's it! * (Xion rushes back to Aqua and Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: ...? *Xion: *smiles* I have my idea!!! *Aqua: That's wonderful! *Jeffrey: *smiles* What is it? *Xion: A flying suit. For Tammy. *Aqua: *smiles* Great idea! *Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm so proud of you. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks daddy. *(In Hiro's lab) *Jeffrey: Hm. *Xion: Daddy? I'm gonna need to do a full body scan of Tammy for the blueprints. * Jeffrey: You leave that to me. * DJ: What're you gonna do, Mr. Dragonheart? * Jeffrey: You'll see. * Xion: Good luck daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles and takes out his scanner* *(Outside, Baby Lily is petting Tammy) *Tammy: *purrs happily as she's petted* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pets Tammy* *(Jeffrey approaches them) *Baby Lily: Oh. Hi Uncwe Jeffwey. *Jeffrey: Hi, girls. *Tammy: What is it, Mr. Dragonheart? *Jeffrey: I was actually looking for you, Tam. *Tammy: You were? * Jeffrey: *takes his scanner out* Came by to check on updates on your powers. * Tammy: Wow! Really?! *Jeffrey: Yep. *Tammy: *smiles* You think I can finally fly like DJ can?! *Jeffrey: Well, we'll see. But don't worry. Even if you can't yet, you'll be able to soon enough. Just wait and see. *Tammy: Okay. I'm ready. * Jeffrey: Good. * Baby Lily: ...? *stands back* * Jeffrey: Now hold still. *activates his scanner and uses it on Tammy* * Tammy: *stands still* *(A minute later...) * Jeffrey: *smiles* All done! * Tammy: That's it? *Jeffrey: Yeah. *checks the scanner* *Tammy: So...? What're the updates? * Jeffrey: Well, your ice breath has gotten even stronger. * Tammy: Really? *Jeffrey: Yep. You've mastered it quite well. *Tammy: *smiles* Thank you Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Tammy. *(Jeffrey returns to the lab) *Xion: Did you get it, daddy? * Stop, Baymax! * Jesse: Baymax! Stop!!! * (Baymax shoves Jesse out of the way) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls as he blocks Baymax's path* * (Baymax lifts Dragon-Jeffrey and tosses him) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans* *Callaghan: *runs from Baymax* *Baymax: *violently goes after Callaghan* *Tammy: *jumps on Baymax* NO!!! *DJ: *jumps on Baymax* Stop!!! *Baymax: *gets the cubs off him* *DJ: Whoa! *Botley: *grabs Baymax's left arm* *Cyborg: *grabs Baymax's right arm* *Baymax: *shakes Botley and Cyborg off him* *Sora: No! *Donald: STOP!!!!! *charges at Baymax* *(Baymax shoves Donald out of the way) *Goofy: *gets hit by Donald* *Fred: *jumps on Baymax and pulls him away* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Turn him off, Hiro!!! *Hiro: Callaghan must pay!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: But this won't solve anything! *Hiro: STAY OUT OF THIS!!!! *(Callaghan continues to avoid Baymax) *Xion: Baymax, don't! Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Superhero films